花开无言
by Binking
Summary: 叶乐 花开无言


花开无言 叶乐

张佳乐还算个时髦的小伙儿，尤其是和叶修比的话。  
赶着自己青春的尾巴，张佳乐打了一个耳洞，还不是两个，真的就是一个，一个孤零零的小花朵就这么傲立寒风之中。至于那边为什么没打，可能是追赶潮流的小尾巴突然在大众的审美上拐了个弯，觉得一只耳朵有洞很个性，也可能是在打完一个以后就疼的受不了，找了个理由后便逃之夭夭。  
张佳乐坚持和叶修说是第一种，但是叶修双眼一眯，腮帮子用力一吸，吐出的烟呛得张佳乐咳的上气不接下气的时候他就明白是哪个原因了。  
"怕疼就别打，年纪这么大了还学小孩打耳洞。"  
张佳乐不知道是被叶修这个老烟枪的烟呛得满脸通红还是被这句实话堵得，好像被人揭了短，他有些气急败坏，本来洗完澡坐在床上，如同炸了毛的猫，一下子跳了起来。  
"你年纪才大！叶大爷！"  
叶大爷这三个字他咬得牙根痒痒，恨不得把眼前这个人用酱油拌一拌就活吃了才好。

叶修倒是一点自知之明也没有，抽完的烟往床头柜上的烟灰缸里一按，撑着头，看着炸了毛的猫在喵喵喵地抗议，他不觉得张佳乐生气是件严重的事情，无论是没谈之前，还是同居以后，他们俩吵得架可能比吃的饭还多。  
叶大爷一点也不怂，腰板挺得比路边的电线杆还理直气壮。  
但是一直骂骂咧咧的张大爷可不这么觉得，叶修这点就是被惯的，被他惯的。看他蔫坏蔫坏地笑，张佳乐也没在生气，这只是例行公事一般的回合，马上再过那么几秒钟，叶大爷就该好声好气地开始说几句好话给自己一个台阶下。  
果不其然，叶修耍赖一般地故意往张佳乐身边一歪，"是是是，我最不要脸了，但是你不就喜欢哥的不要脸吗？"  
张佳乐白眼一翻，顿时无话。和叶修比嘴贫，就连黄少天都甘拜下风。  
叶修看他没话讲了，继续得寸进尺地往他的大腿上蹭蹭，知道头枕到一个无比舒适的位置时才停下。而张佳乐在他的上方，脸涨的通红，正好洗完澡，整个人散发着热气，像一个刚刚出炉的包子，肉馅的，松松软软的想让人咬一口。  
头发上的水还没擦干，顺着张佳乐略长的头发上划落下来，滴在叶修的嘴巴边上，舌头一带，便流进了心里。

甜的。叶修想。

"疼吗？"

突然而来的一句关心让张佳乐摸不着头脑。  
"不...不疼..."  
他还没习惯叶修这种突击似的关心，下意识回了一句。  
"刚刚滴下来的水还以为是你的眼泪呢。"叶修砸吧砸吧嘴，"可别哭了，苦死哥了。"

张佳乐踹翻刚刚自己还在感动边缘徘徊的感情，一巴掌拍在叶修那张虚胖的老脸上。

擦干头发已经快十一点了，叶修背对着张佳乐坐在床上，盘着腿对着屏幕上的小号戳来戳去也不知道该干嘛。张佳乐坐在另一头的窗边，正准备故意用被子蒙住旁边发呆的叶修时才瞥见放在飘窗上的一盆绿植。  
叶修注意到了他的动作，抽走了握在张佳乐手里的被子，说："沐橙送的。"  
难怪。  
"沐橙说这花好养，不怕被养死。"叶修说解释道。  
确实，他们俩经常两地分居，这个房子租了以后也就放假的时候才会搬回来住两天。张佳乐怕麻烦，从来不在家里养鱼或者植物，一方面自己不会，省的残害生灵，落的一个罪名，另一方面，他怕某个大神一时找不到烟灰缸的时候把烟灰不小心弹进花盆里，那才叫真的残害生灵。但是既然苏沐橙好心送来，张佳乐也不必推辞。  
养一个叶修都能养活，估计养花也不是什么难事。  
躺下来的时候，张佳乐才觉得耳朵有点疼，之前没觉得可能是自己反射弧比较长，静下心来的时候才觉得左耳那边涨涨的，像是装了一个发条，不停地在跳。身旁的叶修还没有睡，正在对着一个小号研究装备，感觉到张佳乐睡得不太安稳，就伸手想要看看这个人怎么了，但是不巧，叶修这手从来没这么准过，不偏不倚地按到了张佳乐的耳垂上。  
"嘶—"  
也不是钻心的疼，却被这个人表现出了不能忍受的痛楚。张佳乐捂住自己的耳朵，他觉得上辈子自己到底欠他什么了，是少他吃还是少他穿了，这辈子才能这么报复他。  
"这么疼吗？"叶修合上电脑，看着旁边差点打滚的张佳乐笑了起来，"我看平时我折腾你的时候也没这么撕心裂肺过啊。"  
张佳乐翻了个白眼，这时候开黄腔的叶修何止不好玩，简直欠打。

"那可能是你不行吧。"张佳乐捂着耳朵，想都没想后果就怼了回去。  
没想到张佳乐还有精力和他强嘴，叶修顿时觉得这个人此后真的不得了，都怪他没事就拿情爱之事开玩笑，搞得义正廉洁的张佳乐同志现在根本无所畏惧。  
真有意思。叶修凑近了一点。

张佳乐的安全距离被这个老狐狸打破，看着凑得越来越近的叶修，他下意识一闭眼。  
"哎哟，张佳乐同志你这么投怀送抱，哥有点受不起啊。"叶修使坏地在离张佳乐一厘米的距离一停，看着眼前近在咫尺的猫又一次炸毛。  
"我跟你说叶修你别太过分，小心我我我我..."  
"我"的下文还没说完，双方就都被突然而来的吻堵住了嘴巴。  
不得不承认，张佳乐还是对这种禁言方式毫无招架之力，顺着对方的攻势立马就开始服软。叶修抚摸着他的背，像在安抚一只猫一样轻柔，手有一下没一下地按在腰上，他知道张佳乐最敏感的部位在哪里，毕竟处了这么多年练就了一身折磨张佳乐的本领，他熟门熟道，很快吻的张佳乐双手投降。  
睁眼看见的全是张佳乐眼中的水汽，炙热的两个身体碰撞在一起难免不起点什么火花，两个人都还年轻，有的都是使不完的力气。张佳乐的眼神开始迷离，情愫慢慢升温，在心脏附近紧锣密鼓，敲敲打打，要破土而出。  
"耳朵，还疼吗？"叶修的声音在耳边响起，更像是催情剂。  
耳朵倒是一点感觉都没有，反而是下身涨的难受，张佳乐没有回答他，他知道叶修这个人就喜欢在这种时候软磨硬泡，磨到他无法思考的时候才肯继续。  
"不疼的话，那就继续？"  
张佳乐识相地背过身子，全身上下酥麻到只剩下某处还存留知觉，他随着身体的冲动一点点蜷起身子，随后有感觉叶修的手穿过他的睡衣，在腰上磨蹭了几下后听到张佳乐的声音从闷哼到略带哭腔才把手伸进他的睡裤里。  
触碰到的时候张佳乐像是被打开开关一样，猛地一下往后扬起，虽然这么多年过去了，他还是会感觉不好意思，所以一直在情事上都选择背对着叶修做。他被叶修套弄着，感觉此时自己爽快到失去所有知觉，只剩下快感在脑内作祟。  
射出来的那刻，他往后倒去，像是完成了大事一样喘着气，不过他发现背后抱着他的那个人好像也硬了，背后的衣服被浸湿了一片。张佳乐有点懵，其实这种事情一直都是叶修主导，感觉只要跟随着这个人就不会有什么问题。而现在叶修抱着他，前胸贴后背的抱着他，微微地喘着气，他能感觉到背后的衣服越来越湿，抵住他的那个越来越硬。  
"要不…你也转…转过来？..."  
沉默的房间除了喘息声，张佳乐的声音细不可闻。  
"什么？"  
张佳乐觉得这千年的老狐狸是在逗他玩，他恨叶修此时此刻的耳背，平时打情骂俏的时候他随便的一句话对方都能抓住他的小辫子笑一年。  
话不投机半句多。张佳乐也不想重复，假如给耳背的叶大爷听见了，这时候肯定要故意装作听不见让他重复好几遍以达到捉弄他的目的。  
他松了松环抱他的手臂，转过身来，面对着叶修。他能感觉到叶修有点胡茬的脸抵在他的额头，怀里有股熟悉的烟味，浓重的呼吸声就在头顶。平心而论，叶修身上的烟味不是那么难闻，恰巧对张佳乐来讲，这是一股属于叶修的独特的味道。他把脸往里埋了埋，温暖熟悉的气息环绕住他。  
伸手靠近叶修的时候，张佳乐还有点犹豫，多少有点莫名其妙的自尊心在背道而驰，可是手一碰到挺立湿润的那种触感的时候，脑子里就跟浆糊一样，全身上下都像被定住，只剩下双手在那里慢慢磨蹭。叶修抱住他的手慢慢收紧，这对张佳乐来说像是革命高地插上了飘扬的旗帜，有点沾沾自喜，感觉是摸到要领了，便加快了速度。气温在两人的喘息中不断攀升，张佳乐的衣服被叶修的手在这过程中一点点蹭掉，等到他感觉有什么射在他手上的时候，叶修把他推开，往身下一压，衣服随即被扯开，扔到地上。  
可是最不凑巧的时候，叶修又一次压到了张佳乐刚刚打的耳洞上。  
"嘶—啊…叶修…你…"  
按到张佳乐耳洞的时候，叶修鬼使神差地往他的下身轻轻一揉，想着这样说不定可以给他减少一点疼痛感的时候，张佳乐即将高潮的声音让叶修不得不硬。  
原来疼痛感和情欲并道而行的时候是这么诱人。  
都这么大的人了，大家也都知道要干什么。不愿多言，也属于习惯，亲吻的间隙，张佳乐慢慢帮叶修本来就不规整的睡衣扣子解开，趁着喘气的时候就脱掉了他的衣服。  
"离我的耳洞，远一点！…啊…"  
叶修选择性耳背，舌头略微舔舐了一下刚刚才揉过的耳垂。  
湿润的唾液包裹着肿胀的耳垂，有点痒，又有点疼，伴随着莫名的刺激和未知的好奇，张佳乐又射了一次。  
"你…这有点快啊…"  
放弃耳垂的攻势后，张佳乐的锁骨被啃了一下，发出一声闷哼声，像是一声催促，叶修就迫不及待地分开了他的腿，借住张开的角度，脱掉了张佳乐下面唯两件衣服。  
"你...你慢…慢点行吗？"  
天气还有些凉，内裤被无情丢在一边的时候，张佳乐不禁打了个寒颤，但是随即欺压上来的炙热取代了这点顾虑，他的手无意识得攀附在叶修的脖子上，把人拉的更近。  
唇齿交互温暖，水啧声和轻哼声肆意，他和叶修交换着呼吸，慢慢磨蹭着对方的耐性，就是不肯进去。叶修的节奏掌握的很好，就像他打游戏时的那种闲情逸致一样，看得能把人急死。当他塞进第三根手指的时候，张佳乐终于忍不住了，倦怠在叶修发间的手，一下扒下了他的裤子。

"哟..."叶修插进去的那刻，张佳乐听到他的语气嘲讽又充满一种挑逗，恨不得现在一巴掌打在叶修的脸上，可是自己却毫无力气挺身，两腿分开被人扛在肩上顶  
"这么...心急啊...…"  
屁话。张佳乐想要开口的时候就被顶出的哼声堵住了嘴巴。  
叶修平时废话很多，张佳乐也不甘示弱，每次都想较量个你强我弱，但是唯独这种事情上，情欲大于理智，想说的话都被叶修一次次地抽插给堵了回去。  
不知道今天的叶修是哪儿来的性情，磨磨蹭蹭在边缘就是不肯做到底，张佳乐被他磨得无语，情热之中迷糊地睁开眼想看看叶修这个人到底犯了什么病。居高临下的叶修坏坏地笑了一下，然后像在报复一样，顶的张佳乐又差点射出来。

"你不是说我不行吗？...今天试试？"

叶修你真是本事大了。  
躺在一侧的张佳乐暗暗算起今天的帐来。  
耳垂已经泛红肿胀了，耳钉是送的那种，是一朵蛮普通不起眼的红色小花，现在早就不知道被叶姓混蛋给弄到哪里去了。叶修倒是很悠闲，事后烟熏得张佳乐想骂娘。  
他不记得自己有没有哭，反正清醒的时候自己坐在浴缸里，旁边是叶修体贴地给他冲洗身子，当他摸了摸自己滚烫的脸和眼角的泪痕时，叶修在一旁笑了起来，笑的十分恶意。  
不管有没有哭，张佳乐都不会承认的。事情都结束后的他躺在床上，恶狠狠地瞪了旁边的叶修一眼时，那人却突然俯身过来轻巧地在他的眼角落下一吻，然后顺着眼角一直追寻到他的嘴巴。  
余温还在，还有一股烟草的苦味，张佳乐微微皱眉。他能感觉到叶修的睫毛蹭着他的脸，辗转之间，张佳乐依稀看见了放在窗台的那盆绿植冒出了骨朵。  
"花开了。"张佳乐轻声说道。  
也不知道叶修这次耳背没有，只觉得叶修离开时在他的耳边说了一句什么，抱紧他，就沉沉睡去。


End file.
